He Is My Girl
by Y's Syndrome
Summary: Eunhyuk sangat kaget ketika terbangun dari tidurnya ia sudah berada di tempat yang asing. Berkat ide gila dari sang sepupu ia harus menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah dengan perasaan yang tak 'terdefinisikan'. Masalahnya tak hanya sampai disitu, ia juga harus bertahan dari godaan salah satu classmatenya yang terus berusaha menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya di sekolah. HaeHyuk ff


**Judul: He Is My Girl**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae dan beberapa namja dan yeoja lain yang juga dipinjam namanya**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, school life, cross dressing!Hyuk, bahasa aneh, typo(s), alur berantakan, pendeskripsian yang aneh dan segala bentuk keanehan lain**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri yang saat ini bernaung di bawah managementnya masing-masing**

**Summary : Eunhyuk sangat kaget ketika terbangun dari tidurnya ia sudah berada di tempat yang asing. Berkat ide gila dari sang sepupu ia harus menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah dengan perasaan yang tak 'terdefinisikan'. Masalahnya tak hanya sampai disitu, ia juga harus bertahan dari godaan salah satu classmatenya yang terus berusaha menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya di sekolah. This is HaeHyuk ff.**

**Special for Ggamjongin a.k.a Rin,, sorry kalo ff ini aneh yg penting high school kan? *ditabok* ide ini udah pernah aku sampein ke kamu jaman dulu kala dan chap ini pun udah selese 1 tahun yg lalu, tapi chap 2nya…ntahlah,, kkkkk~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Anddwwwaaaaeeeee" teriakan seseorang telah menggema di dalam suatu kamar.

'huft, syukurlah cuma mimpi' batinnya.

'Tunggu, dimana aku?! Tempat ini bukan kamarku, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana ini'

Rasa panik mulai menyerang orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya ini. Bagaimana tidak, ketika bangun dia sudah berada di tempat asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Apalagi ditambah mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialami kian menambah rasa khawatir dirinya.

"Yak! Hyukkie-ah! Kenapa kau berteriak keras sekali? Mengganggu saja" ucap seorang yeoja yang tidur cantiknya kini telah terganggu oleh suara cempreng orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi.

Orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie itupun menoleh kearah atasnya, tepatnya ke arah seberang futon yang terpisah oleh satu-satunya meja rias yang ada dalam kamar itu. Matanya membulat karena kaget, tak percaya melihat siapa yang berteriak padanya tadi.

"H-Hyuna, se-sedang apa kau disini?! Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada d-disini? Jangan bilang kalau…" ucapannya yang terbata itu kemudian terputus.

Tatapan yang mulanya kaget itupun berubah menjadi tatapan horror ketika menyadari penampilannya saat ini, ternyata yang dialaminya kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir menjelang makan siang orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink -yang sebelumnya hanya- milik Kim Hyuna.

"Hyukkie-ah, ini kubawakan makanan dan susu strawberry kesukaanmu. Dari tadi kau belum makan kan?!" kata Hyuna sambil mengangsurkan barang bawaannya dari kantin.

Eh, tunggu! Kantin? Memang mereka ada dimana saat ini? Dan sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Selain itu siapa dua orang yang sedari pagi tadi sudah heboh itu?

Seperti yang sudah bisa kita duga, tokoh utama dalam cerita ini adalah Hyukkie, sebenarnya namanya adalah Lee Hyukjae, ia juga biasa dipanggil dengan nama Eunhyuk. Ia adalah seorang namja manis putra dari pemilik Lee Corps, perusahaan multinasional yang namanya sudah menjadi langganan dalam majalah ekonomi dan bisnis baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Sedangkan yeoja bernama Kim Hyuna merupakan sepupu Hyukjae yang beberapa minggu lalu menjadi murid baru di SM High School, tempat mereka bernaung saat ini.

SM High School merupakan sekolah umum berasrama yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah dengan gaya klasik khas Korea yang terlihat jelas sekali dalam arsitektur bangunannya. Tak hanya gedung sekolahnya saja yang mengadopsi gaya bangunan istana Korea akan tetapi dorm untuk putra dan putri yang ada disana juga sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga jika diperhatikan dari jauh sekolah ini mirip dengan istana kerajaan Korea jaman dahulu akan tetapi tentu saja peralatan di dalamnya lebih moderen.

Kembali pada sang tokoh utama tadi, mengapa Eunhyuk yang notabene seorang namja bisa berada di dorm putri sekolah tersebut? Jawabannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan terletak pada mimpi-yang sebetulnya kenyataan-pahit yang dialaminya.

**~flashback~**

"Appa, Hyukkie ingin minta sesuatu boleh?"

"Memang anak appa yang manis ini mau minta apa? Kalau bisa pasti appa kabulkan"

"Boleh tidak Hyukkie belajar fashion di Paris? Hyukkie janji akan giat belajar dan tak akan mengecewakan appa dan umma. Kumohon, ijinkanlah aku menyelesaikan high school-ku disana dan kuliah disana" ucapnya takut-takut.

Walau menjadi pengusaha yang sukses, Mr. Lee tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada putra semata wayangnya ini untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Baginya asal Hyukkie bahagia, ia akan selalu mendukung putranya itu. Ia dan istrinya selalu menuruti dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Eunhyuk. Namun beberapa tahun ini ia selalu diresahkan oleh ulah pesaingnya yang berlaku kotor dibelakangnya. Keselamatan keluarganya pun mulai terancam, ketika Eunhyuk berusia 8 tahun ia pernah diculik dan mengalami kecelakaan. Beruntung pengawal Mr. Lee berhasil menemukan Eunhyuk dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Peristiwa penculikan ini mengakibatkan Eunhyuk mengalami koma selama satu bulan dan ketika bangun dari komanya ia menderita amnesia. Sejak saat itu Mr. Lee sangat protektif terhadapnya. Eunhyuk bahkan harus home schooling karena appa-nya takut jika peristiwa yang sama akan terulang lagi.

"Hyukkie, apa tidak ada hal lain yang kau inginkan kecuali yang itu?" tanya sang appa

"Appa, kumohon. Sekali ini saja, lagipula aku sudah 16 tahun dan mampu menjaga diriku sendiri" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Umma, kumohon bujuk appa. Aku…Aku hanya ingin meraih mimpiku sebagai seorang desainer" ucap Eunhyuk lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Melihat wajah sang anak yang bersedih seperti itu Mrs. Lee merasa tak tega. Nampak keraguan di matanya, bagaimana pun Eunhyuk suatu saat nanti pasti akan dewasa dan mampu mengambil keputusan sendiri. Mereka tak bisa mengatur dan memaksakan kehendak mereka pada Eunhyuk.

_'Aish, sedikit lagi…'_ batin Eunhyuk

"Umma…." panggil Eunhyuk pelan tak lupa mengeluarkan efek kaca pada matanya sambil menatap wajah lembut sang umma.

"Appa…." panggilnya pada sang appa sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya lagi.

Nampak sang umma dan appa sedang berpikir keras menanggapi permintaannya. Akhirnya sang umma menghembuskan nafas beratnya setelah melihat wajah penuh pengharapan Eunhyuk.

"Hhmmff, yeobo…" ucap Mrs. Lee akhirnya

Tahu akan maksud dari panggilan sang istri akhirnya Mr. Lee pun menyerah juga.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi kesana.." ucap sang appa

_'Yesssss! Berhasil. Akting sedihku memang bagus, harusnya aku sekolah akting saja kalau begini'_ ucap Eunhyuk sambil melompat-lompat kesenangan dalam hati.

"Tapi appa tidak mau kau pergi sendirian. Pengawal appa akan menemanimu selama kau belajar disana dan setiap hari kau harus mengabari kami agar kami tidak cemas" ucap sang appa lagi

"Arraso, appa. Gomawo, aku sayaaannngggg sekali pada appa dan umma" kata Eunhyuk sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi appa dan umma-nya.

.

.

Kebahagiaan Eunhyuk saat diijinkan belajar di Paris kini lenyap sudah. Pasalnya beberapa hari setelah sang appa menyetujui permintaannya itu Eunhyuk kembali diculik oleh orang suruhan musuh appa-nya. Kali ini mereka bergerak dengan rapi karena sudah merencanakan hal itu sejak lama. Mereka telah menyusupkan mata-mata dan mencari waktu yang tepat agar mereka bisa melaksanakan aksi mereka. Mata-mata suruhan mereka telah bekerja selama 2 tahun pada Mr. Lee sebagai supir dan lewat mata-mata itulah mereka mengetahui bahwa putra Mr. Lee akan pergi belajar ke luar negeri. Beberapa hari sebelum ia berangkat, Eunhyuk sibuk membeli barang-barang yang diperlukannya. Ia bersikeras ingin membeli sendiri barang yang ia inginkan, oleh karena itu ia dan dua orang pengawalnya pergi ke mall untuk mencari barang-barang. Awalnya ia baik-baik saja akan tetapi saat perjalanan pulang mereka dihadang oleh sejumlah orang bertopeng yang menghalangi laju mobil mereka. Dua orang pengawal itu memang tangguh tapi jumlah mereka kalah banyak, ditambah lagi supir yang seharusnya ikut membantu mengamankan Eunhyuk ternyata salah satu komplotan mereka. Eunhyuk pun akhirnya berhasil mereka culik tapi lagi-lagi usaha mereka harus mengalami kegagalan karena salah satu pengawal Eunhyuk sebelum tumbang sempat menekan tombol darurat yang terpasang di jam tangannya untuk mengirim signal bahaya pada kepala pengawal keluarga Lee. Mengetahui hal tersebut mereka langsung bertindak cepat dengan melacak keberadaan Eunhyuk lewat kalung pemberian sang appa yang dipakainya karena terdapat alat pelacaknya.

Singkat cerita mereka berhasil membawa Eunhyuk kembali dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun. Dan berkat peristiwa itu rencana belajar Eunhyuk ke Paris harus dibatalkan. Mr. Lee tidak mau mengambil resiko kejadian yang sama akan terulang kembali, apalagi Korea Selatan-Paris itu cukup jauh. Ia tidak bisa mengawasi Eunhyuk 24 jam seperti saat ini dan alasan yang paling utama adalah sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Eunhyuk. Dengan menjadikan peristiwa penculikan kemarin sebagai alasan pembatalan yang cukup logis, akhirnya mau tidak mau Eunhyuk harus memerima keputusan tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana ceritanya Eunhyuk sampai masuk asrama yeoja dan 'berubah' menjadi 'yeoja' seperti saat ini?! Jawabannya terletak pada Hyuna karena ia lah yang mengusulkan ide ini pada ahjussi-nya itu saat ia berkunjung. Awalnya Mr. Lee nampak ragu menerima usul yeoja cantik itu, akan tetapi setelah mengingat dua kali peristiwa penculikan Eunhyuk akhirnya ia menerima usul itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi Eunhyuk sendiri? Tentu saja ia menolak dengan keras ide penyamaran itu. Hell no! Sampai monyet memiliki insang juga ia tak akan mau berdandan ala yeoja. Yah, walau wajahnya manis dan kulitnya sehalus kulit yeoja ia tetap tak mau melaksanakan ide gila ini. Namun sayang, Mr. Lee tetap ingin Eunhyuk bersembunyi di sekolah itu karena ia yakin musuhnya tak akan tinggal diam meratapi dua kali kegagalannya. Mr. Lee sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Eunhyuk dan menghubungi pemilik sekolah yang sekaligus sahabat baiknya dulu ketika mereka masih sekolah. Pada saat Eunhyuk terlelap mereka memindahkannya dan barang-barangnya ke asrama khusus yeoja itu dan taraaaa~ begitulah cerita Eunhyuk.

**~flashback end~**

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

Annyeong yeorobun,,

Saya kembali lagi~

Sengaja hari ini saya publish 2 ff sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf karena hibernasi yg lama~

Apakah ada yang mau protes karena banyak ff saya yang terbengkalai malah saya nambah daftar utang ff?

Mianhae~ Saya ingin bilang jeongmal gomawo atas waktu yang udah diluangkan buat baca ff aneh ini ya,,

Dan ff yang lain pasti akan saya lanjutkan pelan-pelan,, ^.^v

xox

Salam Polarise~

Polarise~ Fighting! 3 3 3


End file.
